The objective of the Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) program is to serve the Cystic Fibrosis Research Translation Center (CFRTC) mission of advancing CF research to improve the health of patients with this devastating disease. The P&F program will contribute to this mission by recruiting young investigators to CF-related research, recruiting established investigators who have not previously worked in CF to CF research, and enabling accomplished CF investigators to pursue novel and high risk ideas that represent departures from their established work. Aim 1: To recruit early stage and established investigators to CF-related research in areas of NIDDK emphasis. We will engage promising investigators via personal outreach; interactions with academic and research leaders; and our CF-focused seminars, research meeting, and annual retreat. Aim 2: To provide oversight in the management of the P&F studies. We will strengthen the pilot study review committee, engage multiple outside expert reviews for each pilot application, and use the NIH scoring system. Funding will be based on the project?s relationship to the CFRTC mission, linkage to and collaboration with the Cores, and scientific merit. We will provide oversight of P&F budgets, and review annual progress for each pilot study.